The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates thrust discs and, more particularly, to the elements of the thrust discs' and how those items are manufactured and used.
In one or more aircrafts, fluid film hydrodynamic thrust bearings are used to support the rotating element in air cycle machines. These thrust bearings are typically composed of three components that include a coated top foil, a corrugated “bump” foil, and a “thrust” disc. Typically a thrust bearing is assembled by welding multiple sets of top and “bump” foils to the thrust disc. In order to achieve the assembly precise fixturing and tooling are required to accurately locate the foils radially and circumferentially on the thrust disc prior to welding. This fixturing and welding equipment is costly and may require replacement over time. Further, in the process of welding, the thrust disc may become warped due to the localized heating of the thrust disc during the welding process. This may be compounded due to amount of individual welds required per foil set and the relatively thin material that comprises the thrust bearing disc.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and method for improving thrust disc design, manufacturing, and use performance.